Eddie Suarez
}} '''Eddie Suarez' is a supporting character on Devious Maids. Convicted for a murder that he didn't commit, Eddie was forced to spend many months in prison while his mother went undercover and investigated on his behalf, hoping to find the true identity of the person who killed the woman he loved. Ultimately, despite the rocky road it took to get there, the truth came out and Eddie followed it right out the prison doors, then able to embark on his bright future all thanks to his mother. Biography 'Early Life' When Eddie was a baby, he was placed in an adoption agency. He was adopted by a woman named Marisol Suarez and her husband. When Eddie was first adopted, he had nightmares most nights. For two years, Eddie supported himself by selling drugs. At an unknown moment of his life, Eddie met a maid named Flora Hernandez. He fell in love with her, and they start dating. Two months later, Eddie proposed to her through an email, without telling it to his mother because he knew she would not understand his feelings. However, Flora refuses to marry him. 'Season 1' }} One summer night in June of 2013, Evelyn and Adrian Powell host a party at their Beverly Hills mansion. While the guests enjoy the fancy beverages and foods, Evelyn is upstairs, confronting her husband and their maid, Flora, about the affair between the latter two. Following the confrontation, Evelyn and Adrian head back downstairs to the party while Flora remains in the study. The furious maid decides to write her boss/ex-lover a note, but right after she finishes, a masked man comes up behind her and stabs her. Somehow, the maid makes it downstairs and outside, but falls into the pool to her death. Meanwhile, Eddie Suarez is walking around the mansion when he stumbles up the bloody knife used to stab Flora. He picks it up and the police assume he was the one who murdered the maid. Following his arrest, his mother, Marisol knows that her son is innocent, so she leaves her job as a professor at a university, takes a job as a maid in Beverly Hills, and pretends her surname is Duarte. After meeting the Powell's, Marisol visits Eddie in Jail. She promises to get him out soon. While looking through the newspaper, Marisol sees an article about Eddie on the cover, showing his picture. She later visits him in jail. Eddie’s case makes a turn for the worse when the lawyers find out that he had a relationship with Flora for two months. They find emails which shows that Eddie had proposed to Flora two weeks before her murder — a proposal that she had rejected. Ida and Marisol are surprised. This development was motive enough and makes him look even more guilty. Luckily for him, he remembers something that could help him — a phone conversation Flora was having about something being on video. Marisol and Ida meet with Eddie to try to find out which of his friends Flora met. They not-so-gently inform him that the baby Flora was pregnant with was that friend’s child and not Eddie’s. Eddie tells them that Flora never met any of his friends and then refuses to say anything more while Marisol is in the room. Marisol is furious, but of course badgers her ladylawyer into revealing what Eddie told her – that he was a drug dealer and Flora met some of the guys he dealt to. Another caterer at the company Eddie worked for, Brad Valera, might have more information about who exactly Eddie was dealing to. At the episode’s end, after Philippe's murder, there is a little party in order to celebrate Eddie's liberation. Peri watches gleefully as Immigration cops come and arrest Rosie as the other maids look on in horror. 'Season 2' TBA Trivia *In an early script for the series' premiere, it was Marisol's husband who was framed for Flora's murder, not her son.http://leethomson.myzen.co.uk/Devious_Maids_1x01_-_Pilot.pdf *The writers had discussed bringing Eddie back for the third season, having a story where he met Marisol's new boyfriend, Jesse Morgan, and would have more in common with him than his mother did.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8W-jpW6c8nc Gallery This is a gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 102 15.png Promo 102 19.png Promo 110 08.png Promo 110 09.png References Category:Supporting Characters Category:Season 1 Characters